sfzerofandomcom-20200213-history
Medical Specializations
The following specializations are available for the medic. Chromer Some find a particular beauty in melding flesh with machine and science. A chromer’s patients heal faster and get more out of their augments. While in the field, allies swear that chromers can push their augments further than seems possible. Famous chromers charge incredible fees for their skills and often have long wait lists. She may be found working in her shop building new augments, in a clinic installing augments, or in the field getting the most out of her allies’ augments. * Specialty Skills: Life Science and Engineering Chrome Crusade (1st) You gain the Augmented Warrior and Chromed feats even if you don’t meet the prerequisites. Scalpel Jockey (4th) You gain the cyber-surgery expert knack. Pioneer Techniques (8th) You begin to push the limits of the living body. You gain the cybernetic synergy knack and are considered to have the Master Crafter feat while crafting cybernetic augments. Full Conversion Cybersurgery (14th) You can completely replace any creature’s racial traits with the cyborg race by spending 4 hours of time doing so. They lose all previous racial traits and bonuses and gain the racial traits and bonuses of the cyborg race. You may do one full conversion surgery per day and can be paid an amount of wealth equal to the “wealth gains per encounter” rules in the Starfinder Core Rulebook for your level. Chrome Crown (18th) You are the best cybersurgeon around. When you install your crafted cybernetic augments, you may choose for its owner to gain the benefits of the overclocked cyberware ability of the overborg for that body system, and permanently loses one Resolve Point, as normal. Field Doc Medics often find themselves forced to treat the injured in less—than—ideal locations far from operating centers. This is where the field doc excels. No matter how injured her ally is, the field doc can often work out a treatment, even if only temporary, with little more than what she has in her pockets. She is often found in the worst parts of the sprawl or working alongside mercenary teams to keep them alive, even in the most extreme environments. * Specialty Skills: Medicine and Survival First Responder (1st) You know that being where you are needed is as important as being able to help when you get there. Your gain +10 feet movement speed. Additionally, your rapid response bonus to initiative is doubled. Expert Packer (4th) All medical equipment, tool kits, drugs, and medicinals that the field doc carries have half their normal bulk. Additionally, as a move action, the field doc can always assemble a basic medkit from whatever items she has at hand by spending 5 minutes. Improvised Treatment (8th) The field doc gets the most out of her treatments with only the items at hand. The field doc can reduce the Resolve Point cost of her treatments by 1, a number of times per day equal to her Wisdom modifier. On Your Feet (14th) The field doc may spend a Resolve Point when using healing nanites to heal affected targets for 1 HP per die in addition to the Stamina Points restored or any other effect. Trench Angel (18th) The field doc has saved lives with little more than a pocket knife, a straw, and a few nanites. She can now use improvised treatment as many times per day as she wishes, but still only once per treatment. Generalist Unlike her peers, the generalist medic never truly specializes. Instead, she tries to learn a little bit of everything, becoming a medical jack-of-all-trades. While she may lack some of the truly impressive talents of the other specialties, she more than makes up for it with versatility. She might be found anywhere. She’s equally at home installing chrome in a state-of-the-art clinic as she is treating wounds on the battlefield, or even selling her iatrogenic skills to the highest bidder. * Specialty Skills: Medicine and one other class skill of her choice Dabbler (1st) You begin play knowing two additional treatments. Unusual Interests (4th) You gain any one feat for which you meet the prerequisites. Versatility (8th) The generalist’s ability to shift focus has made her expert at applying herself to a variety of skills. Her specialty skill bonus now applies to any one skill of her choice. Unusual Interests (14th) You gain any one feat for which you meet the prerequisites. Incredibly Versatile (18th) You gain a special ability slot and may choose a treatment, knack, or feat to place in it. Each day you may choose a different knack, treatment, or feat to place in this slot. You must meet the prerequisites for this choice and lose any benefits granted by the previous choice when you make the new selection. Iatrogenist Famed and feared for her skills, the iatrogenisist has made the use of poison, disease, and traumatic medicine into an art form. Iatrogenists are not only adept at mixing and creating virulent toxins but can infect their targets with ease—and sometimes without notice. Not all medics who choose this path see their choice as unethical. For some, it is an appropriate response to the world of 2095, or a way to improve their understanding of treating disease. Though some just seek carnage. She may be found working as an assassin, crafting and selling dangerous concoctions, or even using her skills to further research in treating illness. * Specialty Skills: Life Science and Deception Weaponized Medicine (1st) You begin play knowing two iatrogenic treatments. Subtle Infliction (4th) Perhaps the iatrogenisist is most feared because of how easily she can infect without notice. The iatrogenisist gains access to the delay treatment knack, and when using it to delay an iatrogenic treatment, she may increase the dormant time to 1 hour per medic level. Potent Toxins (8th) All saves against iatrogenic treatments you use have their DC’s increased by +2. Virulence (14th) Understanding how to treat a disease means it’s easier to make the disease harder to resist. A number of times per day equal to her Wisdom modifier, the iatrogenisist may make a treatment she is using virulent, which forces the target to roll twice on the saving throw and take the worse result. Potent Iatrogenics (18th) Unlocking the full potential of iatrogenic medicine is now child’s play. All iatrogenic treatments cost 1 less Resolve Point. Nanomedic Due to her equal focus on computer skills and medicine, the nanomedic’s nanites surpass her peers’ machines, allowing her to create seemingly impossible effects. She can alter their programming with ease and change their design on the fly. She may be found infiltrating a facility by using nanites and hacking or backing up allies with incredible nanite fueled treatments. * Specialty Skills: Medicine and Computers Rudimentary Programming (1st) You obtain 4 programs, and the airborne nanites and constructive nanites knacks. Nano-Corrosive Hacking (4th) You gain the harming nanites knack, and you have reprogrammed your nanites to allow you to deal full damage to androids and cyborgs, as well as autonomous devices. Additionally, you control your nanites with your TAP, doubling the normal range at which you can affect targets with airborne nanites. Reprogram Nanites (8th) You gain the nanite treatment knack and may spend a Resolve Point whenever you use a nanite treatment to affect an android or cyborg normally with the treatment even if they would normally be immune or suffer a reduced effect. Nanite Cloud (14th) You control your nanites with your TAP, which allows you to ‘touch’ any target within range of your TAP when using healing nanites, harming nanites, or Nanite treatments. Nanopotent (18th) One per encounter, when a target attempts a save against an effect caused or delivered by your nanites you may spend a Resolve Point to cause the target to roll their save twice and take the worse result. Neighborhood Doc The neighborhood doc is, if not the most famous of specialties, the most beloved of them. Their neighborhoods rely on them for more than just medical care—these docs are called on to act as conflict mediators, neutral parties, counselors, and more. In fact, her presence will decrease local crime and raise the quality of life and happiness of people living nearby. Though these changes aren’t significant, they’re noticeable enough that neighborhoods will vie for her to move to them. She is usually found working in her clinic, but sometimes she works in the field taking jobs to supplement her clinic’s inventory or to help those she has chosen to protect. * Specialty Skills: Medicine and Diplomacy Quick Clinic (1st) You gain the ability to create a medical lab by choosing a room, using a medkit and an hour of work. The medkit is consumed completely when used in this way. This clinic must be resupplied weekly by consuming an additional medkit each week. You also gain the well supplied knack. Curbside Manner (4th) You gain the bedside manner knack, but instead of its normal benefits, you apply both your Charisma and Wisdom modifiers to the Deception, Diplomacy and Sense Motive skills. Trusted in the Turf (8th) When interacting with a target who has been the target of your successful Medicine check, treatment, or use of healing nanites in the last week, you may spend a Resolve Point and roll your Diplomacy check twice and take the better result. You also gain the Fixer feat, even if you don’t meet the prerequisites. Favors Owed (14th) The starting attitude of any NPC which you have ever treated in your clinic is friendly. You may spend a Resolve Point to temporarily increase the attitude of any friendly npc you have treated to helpful. Quick Care Clinic (18th) You know how to get the most out of your clinic. Healing times in your clinic are halved, and you may treat deadly wounds one more time per day per patient. Additionally, you can use any treatment she knows on a number of willing subjects equal to half her medic level. See Also * Medic * Medic Knacks Category:Class choices